Ben 10: Alien Force
Ben 10: Alien Force is the second iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel of the original Ben 10 series. It was created by the studio Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The storyline is notable for having matured the characters and taking a darker tone, with increased narrative complexity and frequency of character deaths. Despite initially mixed reactions to the change from fans, Alien Force garnered positive reviews and successful ratings, leading to further continuation of the franchise and thus the production of a sequel series called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Five years after the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put the Omnitrix back on, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed. In the third and final season, Vilgax returns as the main antagonist, forcing Ben, Gwen and Kevin to tackle bigger problems and find out more secrets about the Omnitrix. In the series finale, The Final Battle, Ben faces Vilgax again in their final battle, destroying the Omnitrix in the process. At the end, Ben is now armed with a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Characters Video Games *''Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' Movies *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' Opening The opening showed Ben's ten main aliens in Alien Force. Only the silhouette of Alien X was seen in the opening at the first season, while his full image was later seen at the start of season two and onward. It somewhat sounds similar to the first verse of the original. Ben 10 Alien Force Opening-0|With Alien X Trivia *It was called Ben 10: Hero Generation during pre-production stage. *The original Alien Force logo had the original series' Ben 10 logo rather than the current one. *Season 1 takes place over a period of two months.Magister Prior GilhilDarkstar Rising *Glen Murakami and Dwayne McDuffie were developing a new show for Cartoon Network. The network asked Glen if he would do a revamp of Ben 10. After daily discussions with Dwayne, Glen asked him to be part of the project. The network had a lot of creative ideas and Glen and Dwayne went through them. The network wanted to age Ben up and have Kevin as part of the team. That wasn’t set but Glen and Dwayne both liked the idea. They mixed and matched between what the network thought up and what they wanted to do. *It took about nine months to complete one episode of Alien Force. *Writing for all 20 episodes of Season 3 was completed sometime before March 29, 2009. **The season ended up being very different from what the crew hoped to do, but they came up with something else they liked. *The crew was told to keep a lot of the silhouettes for the Omnitrix aliens very humanoid and more of a standard strong superhero build. A lot of consideration was taken into fitting them onto a blister card and onto the toy shelf. *On iTunes and PlayStation Network, Season 3 was cut to make Season 4 (Primus is the first episode of season four). *On iTunes, the icons of each seasons have the following aliens: Season 1 - Chromastone, Swampfire, and Echo Echo, Season 2 - Spidermonkey , Season 3 - Humungousaur, and Season 4 - Big Chill. *The theme song is an orchestral version of the first and second verses of the original series' intro. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Glen Murakami Category:Ben 10 Shows